


Not For The World

by ShadowB3e



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowB3e/pseuds/ShadowB3e
Summary: A story written in poem format in January 2005.
Kudos: 1





	Not For The World

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember anything about it in regards to what it was based on, if it was meant as a fanfic, and I have no notes written about it.

He watched the sleeping form in his arms,

The smooth chest rising and falling,

In relaxed, even breaths,

Oblivious to the world passing by.

An expanse of creamy pale skin,

Glowing softly in the summer moonlight,

Free from the worries of the day,

To rest, as right as rain.

Flawless face, relaxed,

Looking younger in the cloak of slumber,

Free of the usual emotion hiding masks,

But showing youth and innocence.

Their parents didn’t understand them,

Their need for each other,

The love for each other,

That only the earth itself could see.

Cerulean eyes closed to the world,

That showed so much emotion,

To only the deserving,

Of which there were few.

The strength of their bond,

Was stronger then the God of Olympus,

That will never be broken

By anybody who tries.

He watched as his lover slept,

A surge of protectiveness

Coursing through his entire body,

For the one who held his soul.

Their future was spread out before them,

An endless path to explore,

With potholes and tranquility,

Eternity is all for them.

His eyes traveled over the lithe form,

Spooned against his body,

Trusting him with everything,

Life, heart, and soul.

To this one that he loves

He gave all that he had,

And he knew

He’d never trade it for the world.


End file.
